


Away

by DrasticGloomyDemon



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Richie Tozier, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, They are young adults, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, fuck you Derry, horny ones lol, sex on the floor why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrasticGloomyDemon/pseuds/DrasticGloomyDemon
Summary: “I was thinking…maybe we could, we could do it there” Richie had to look at him at that moment and he looked dumbfounded.“For real?”“I guess yeah”________
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Away

Their house was a mess, boxes over more bigger ones were placed all around the living room, bedroom and some were in the kitchen. The couch was a current bed as well as the floor cuz of course their bed would arrive next week. The couch was nice tho, and the stress of moving was eased by the fact that he was far away from his home, and on their own finally, young adults.

“Have you been sleeping on the couch all evening?” Eddie had a small box under his arm and looked at him with a hand over his small hip. He was back from work.

“Just a few hours, I feel like a zombie” 

“I’m tired too, so you could help me settling in you know? We have a lot to unpack”

“Okay I’ll help you right now... what’s that tho?” Richie fixed his glasses and pointed at the box.

“Gift from next door neighbor”

“Maybe its a bomb” he smiled sweetly.

“Why would it be that?”

“Or a cupcake, who knows it’s the same”

“Dickhead, get off your ass and help me on the kitchen, stop saying dumb shit”

“Oh that’s some sweet talking Eds” Eddie flipped him off and walked to the next room with his box.  
Richie was tired, he was the one that drove all the way there from Derry, the one to find a stop to sleep and then do the rest of the way to here next morning, it was his first time laying down in a while, in the other hand Eddie was just nonstop. He worked not far from there (main reason why they found a place around the zone) and moving wasn’t an excuse for him to skip even a day of work.  
they just needed to settle down now and Richie was just ready to die on the couch for a full week and wake up after a while.

He managed to get up before falling asleep sitting like that, and he valanced precariously through the house like a drunk man, having long legs isn’t that funny when you’re drowsy, it makes it so much harder to control them.

“You look undead”

“Then you’re officially a necrophiliac” he said back automatically.

“You want to make dinner or help with the boxes?” 

“Uhhh dinner, I take the housewife role, thanks” he moved to open the fridge.

“That’s sexist, also nice patchy beard, honey” he said sarcastically.

“Aw thanks, your mom liked it as well”

Eddie shut him up throwing a wooden spoon over his head. 

The fridge was almost empty but Richie was sure he could do something good out of the little they had, they were doing that right now by moving so far away and it felt so scary, but good at least, not as good as the fucking meal he was planing to do, no. He looked behind through the doorframe at Eddie moving boxes from one place to another and unpacking their clothes on their bedroom, his improvised bed was there and consisted of a bunch of blankets and a pillow, they agreed to take turns for the couch till the bed arrives and there were no problems about it.

Richie spaced out and he looks back at their food when Eddie starts to smell the air with a frown.

“I think the neighbors burned their dinner”

“Ah! Dumb bitches” he flipped the burn steaks.

The atmosphere is soothing somehow even with the smell of burnt meat on the air and peeled walls, and spiderwebs on the corners of the ceiling, surrounded by boxes and searching for a new job around there, it’s what he could only dream of, because Richie didn’t care about where or how, but as long as he’s with Eddie he could live under a bridge eating trash and still be happy, he wasn’t complex.

The only thing he couldn’t stand was peeling potatoes, why couldn’t Eddie grow a pair and eat them with skin like he did? Richie was bad with the damn peeler.

……

Eddie chewed his dinner like it was his first time eating this month, Richie didn’t knew if he should feel proud for of his job or just assume Eddie was too hungry to notice it was mildly burnt, at least the fries are good. 

“How was the day?” He started a conversation in hopes to slow him down a little bit.

“Good, a lot of people to deal with but I managed to get rid of an insufferable woman that couldn’t understand a thing of what I tried to explain to her, we had issues with her for weeks” after ending Eddie looked up at him, the fork between his lips again

“Neat, are you sure she wasn’t sent by your mother to check on you?” Eddie giggled, shaking his head.

“I can’t think of what she’s doing right now without you there if I’m honest”

“Maybe excessively missing me through the day, or just already forgot about me. I can’t decide” he was playing with his food moving it around with the fork, looking tired all of sudden.

Richie always hated Eddie’s mother.  
The other man looked at him heavily as he got up, his shoulders crooked like when he get’s exhausted. Richie needed a coffee.

“You want coffee?”

“It’s not good to drink coffee at night Richie”

“One or two sugar?”

“…one” 

He took both cups and walked back to the living room, sharing a look with Eddie to make him walk after him. He placed the cups on the small table in front of the couch and turned on the tv.

“You know Eddie, I’m proud of us for moving” he sipped from his cup, slightly burning his tongue but too tired to care.

“We did it on our own, and that’s a big deal so don’t think about her right now, you’re doing amazing”

“…thanks Richie” Eddie turned from the tv screen to look at him, a small smile rewards Richie for caring.

………

“Shit dude, I’m gonna wake up paralyzed, are you sure there’s no more blankets?”

“Uh, no im sorry Rich” they stood in front of the pile of tin blankets and pillows on which he would be sleeping tonight.

“Oh wait, I think there’s one in the car” they stood there only on underwear and old T-shirts looking at the improvised bed. He hates to sleep this cold and he hates to sleep away from Eddie, he came to the realization that the other man was pretty necessary for him to sleep well since Richie tends to have nightmares, the other man’s company helps him fall asleep at a reasonable hour and of course there’s the other stuff as well...when was the last time they did more than just sleeping? Maybe a few weeks before taking the decision of moving from Derry like the rest of the losers did. Eddie wasn’t as needy as him and most of the time it felt like he didn’t even thought about the matter, or at least it seemed like he didn’t. Always so focused on work, on getting stressed out, on thinking about what he needed to do the next day and those thought always went to bed with him, that’s why he had sleepless nights, those were he would do stuff that was supposed to be done next day.

Eddie was back carrying a more decent looking blanket on his arms and he threw it on the ground over the rest.

“There, that’s should be enough”

“Uh thanks, im not that sleepy yet so I’ll hang with you on the couch for a little bit”

“Sure, can’t promise I won’t fall asleep” They exited the bedroom and searched for any movie on their tv. Eddie was at the right end of the couch covered on his blanket watching tiredly at the screen, probably not following the story of whatever they ended up watching.

“When was the last time we fucked?” Eddie’s eyes shut open and he turned to look at him with raised eyebrows, yeah maybe that isn’t a casual way to ask.

“That came out of nowhere”

“Sorry”

“Um, I think... maybe before I got my job?” Oh, that’s so fucking long ago, that explains why all of sudden Richie can’t wait for a bed.

“Why, did you forgot?” 

“Kinda, I didn’t thought it was that long ago” 

“I kinda forgot about it too with all of this, we have been busy”

“Do you work tomorrow?”

“No, someone is taking my place for the day”

“Great” Richie didn’t waste time and climbed over Eddie and the blanket sliced down over his stomach. Eddie silently followed his movement and their lips collided. The tv filled the room with dim lights and noises that covered at some range their breathy kisses. Hands snake under the old discolored T-shirt and felt hot skin, caressing and stroking at different places, their hips rolled against each other and suddenly there’s a rushed movement and his bare feet is abruptly against the cold floor. Richie stopped that they were doing when he had to stop himself from falling off the couch, Eddie’s hand had gripped him by his shirts collar, they both looked startled at each other. Richie was the first one to crack a small and awkward laugh, he felt his face hotter than before.

“Maybe not on the couch then” he sighs in sudden boredom at the realization that tonight wasn’t gonna be as different as the rest of that week.

“Yeah…” he didn’t start it but also didn’t wanted it to just end because they both couldn’t fit on that cheap ass couch, Eddie had a problem poking on his boxers and and warmth pooled on his stomach.  
He was the careful, protective one out of the losers but when Eddie wanted, when he really wanted he could get all of that tension and worry that held him from doing things buried temporarily in the back of his mind, when that happened he would be brave, or reckless and less careful. When he got up and Richie followed him he only thought one thing and that was getting off no matter where, so yeah, why not the floor.

“What?” Richie finally asked out of curiosity, Eddie turned to look at him flustered, hair undone and messy, red faced. He pointed at the place on the floor with the blankets.

“I was thinking…maybe we could, we could do it there” Richie had to look at him at that moment and he looked dumbfounded.

“For real?”

“I guess yeah”

“Mister germaphobe wants to fuck on the floor? You didn’t took your meds tonight?”

Eddie looked at him tiredly and it was enough to know he had to shut up.

“Is it okay or not? Dumbass” 

“I don’t mind, I just hope it doesn’t mess with my back” Richie left his side to sit down on the floor, moving the blankets around at an attempt to make room for two.  
Eddie walked to the center of the room and lied down on his knees, the tv still sounds in the next room, Richie always liked it that way, he liked to have some sound on the background to fill the silence he always seemed to need to cover with jokes or small talks. Eddie didn’t mind.

“Lube” 

“Yes sir” Richie walked on all fours towards the small bedside table they had in the corner, took the small bottle and threw it towards him almost hitting him right between the eyes because Richie does that kind of stuff that would make anybody else but Eddie fly.

“Please don’t call me that” a condom hits him on the forehead.

“Sure thing daddy”

“Think im not in the mood anymore” 

“Why can’t we use pet names dude?” Richie complained childishly.

“Maybe when you come up with something less from a low budget porno only you could watch” they were bickering again, but both would agree that it wasn’t that but the discussion of serious romantic matters.

“Okay just don’t” Eddie had two fingers pinching between his eyebrows, trying to put up with the stupid that laughs at him right now. 

“I’m so depressed for the fact that I ended up with such a vanilla” Richie said laying on his side.

“Richie shut the fuck up you’re equally mundane” Richie giggled.

“You think I didn’t learn anything from my affair with your mother?”

“Beep beep” Eddie said with exasperation, pushing Richie down by his shoulders and onto the blankets, his dumb face stayed for a few seconds before he smiled, and they were kissing again. It quickly got messy, kinda sloppy and Eddie had his fingers tangled messily through the brown curls, he pressed down against the warmth of Richie’s body, against his open legs and the sensation ran up his spine as a chill.  
Stopping feels like coming out of the water, like if Eddie was holding his breath and his chest felt a pressure building, his agitated breath feels hot on his throat and it mixes with Richie’s own. 

“That’s hot Eddie” 

“What” he absently asked, leaning to kiss along his jawline. Richie’s pulse rise below his lips.

“Your eyes, you always look kinda angry when you’re horny”

“You look like you just bit your tongue” 

“I look like a snack Eds, we know it” he gestured vaguely over his body.

“You’re fine I guess” Eddie let a giggle escape him at the offense, Richie had his mouth open on a O shape and he leaned again for a more sweet, apologetical kiss.  
The atmosphere switched again and the electric feeling rushing through his body comes back, small subtle moans came from the man under him and he had to reach for Richie’s T-shirt, rolling it up, placing his palm in the middle of the ribs under his chest, feeling how he arched his back at the touch.

“Okay enough...enough making out, let’s do something better already” Eddie said while pulling off, Richie wanted to do that too but he would never complain because whatever Eddie did it was enough for him, it was perfect and he could lay there and make out all night even if it wasn’t what they intended to do since the start.

“Yeah, yeah sure” he took a moment to untangle his legs off Eddie, laying back on his elbows. His chest moved up and down quickly and his hair was a mess, blown pupils and red wet lips. Eddie took the lube that Richie had threw before.

“I wanna top” Richie paled, then Eddie thought he saw all five stages of grief cross his face.

“I guess that’s fair” that was easier than what he was expecting, then Richie remembered that being bottom required some preparation and he had to take a pillow to hug and hide his face on what seemed utter embarrassment.  
“Shit I don’t know, it’s too embarrassing” his knees pulled against the pillow, pressing it further into his chest.

“It’ll be okay Rich, we can try and if you don’t like it we try something else” he placed a hand on his knee. It was probably the third or fourth time they had time for this since they started to date, Richie never specified what he wanted or how, and sometimes there wasn’t a top or bottom, it was the first time that Eddie had brought it up.

“Oh nothing is okay, I don’t even feel physically capable of making my legs open”

“The first time we did it I trusted you on this, right?”

“Yeah, i suppose”

“Well, you can trust me on this Richie, if you want to”

“You’re so corny, are you sweet talking me into it?”

“Maybe”

Richie gave a serious look that normally didn’t belonged to him, and it slowly shifted into a more relaxed, yet defeated smirk.

“Okay let’s just do it quick, I don’t care if you destroy my ass later”

“Trust me, you will”

It took time, a few jokes and kisses to make Richie fucking lay down and shut his mouth that constantly tried to interrupt him, and Eddie had to keep a straight face when Richie let out a gasp as his boxers were finally yanked down, one of his leg was placed over his shoulder and the other opened to the side, lightly kicking him for being too sudden. 

“What a fucking gentleman Eds, I thought you were the sweet one”

“Richie you’re literally crying over a finger up your ass, calm down”

“Sorry Im not your mom, I’m not used to having things shoved there-fuck!” 

When Eddie pressed the first finger in, Richie’s leg shook spastically over his shoulder, the other kicked the air and suddenly stopped, he looked wide eyed at him.

“I need you to relax or it’ll hurt” he said calmly, because at least one of them should hold it together.

“Fuck, okay yeah” he said muffled by the pillow.

“I’m gonna put a second finger, yeah?” It slides in easily with the lube and Richie made a small jump when it did, holding his breath momentarily and his gaze focused on the wall.

“Well…that just feels weird” he muttered.

“Okay let me try something…” Richie looked up with raised eyebrows, hopelessly.

“What are- oh fuck!” his nails clawed at the pillow between his arms and his breath stopped on his throat, Eddie felt how his legs had contracted their muscles, then they softened and Richie’s lips let a shaky panting out.

“How’s that?”

“I don’t know, do it again?” Richie just accepted to be the bottom because like with everything else, it was with Eddie and he knew Eddie is the most careful person he knows. And when the fingers move he decided it was okay, maybe even good, and that description didn’t fit anymore when his back arched and the new sensation is overwhelming him.

“Fuck, okay that’s amazing” he raised the rhythm and when moans started to bubble out Eddie felt like this part should be done quick like Richie suggested before, suddenly he was impatient. Richie had forgotten completely what he was scared of a few seconds ago and moaned freely, moving his hips against his fingers. Mental note, being fingerfucked actually doesn’t suck...

Then it stopped and Richie immediately looked up, Eddie looked back with low eyebrows, with that angry look he told him about before.  
“Wha.. that’s it?” Richie looked expectantly, his eyebrows arched like when Eddie snapped the remote from his hand to change the shitty shows he so loved to watch.

“Right when I started to not hate it?” When Eddie gave him a confused look Richie decided to shut up.

“Aren’t we having sex?”

“Oh…oh” Richie literally forgot that they were going to do that while being prepared For that.

“Yeah, okay how do we do It?”

“Get on your knees”

“Shit Eds, you’re feeling freaky?” He said while taking his shirt off, tossing it somewhere and propping himself up on his hands and knees like he was told to.

“So you won’t hurt your back, dumbass” His hands moved Richie closer by his hips, Eddie concentrated on his own clothes, pulling down his boxers a few inches down just enough, his shirt was tossed over the bedside table. Richie turned over his shoulder to make eye contact for some reassurance, and it worked for a second but the moment they looked down confidence was a myth.

“What the fuck Eddie”

“What?”

“How didn’t I realized before that you have that between you fucking legs? Am I legally blind?” 

“You touched it, how are you surprised?” 

“Yeah well, I wasn’t wearing my glasses back then, I thought it was average to the touch, now I’m fucking terrified”

“It’s not that much” he rolled on the condom that Richie had thrown with the lube.

Eddie pressed himself against Richie’s ass and he thought he saw the man’s soul leaving his body.

“Be gentle, im serious” which he never was, but he trusted Eddie’s judgement and the way it always adjusted to him. Somehow Eddie could truly know when the jokes were over.

“Of course” Slowly, he pulled inside with a tight grip on Richie’s hips, his eyes had started to water and the room felt hot, so hot and heavy it was making him lightheaded but he had to pay attention and watch over the other man, who currently gritted his teeth painfully, his fists were clenched and the knuckles had gone white, hot pufs of air left him faltering and the brown locks sticked to his forehead. It hurts but still not overly painful.

Once he was buried to the hilt, Richie made a choked sound and Eddie’s grasp was strong on his sides, stroking over the hipbones.

“Oh my God, is it in?” He said agitated, his legs trembled.

“All the way, yeah”

Eddie bits his bottom lip trying not to move, letting Richie get used to him and coming off the recent pain. And he finally could breath properly when he felt Richie’s slow movements, already getting used to the feeling and willing to keep going.

“Maybe try to move? Just a bit” his hips moved against Richie’s carefully, a slow rhythm started to build up and he could hear Richie, his small complains and groans that vibrated on the back of his throat, trying to not be embarrassingly noisy like before.  
Eddie was getting faster, enough for Richie to let out those sounds, enough to make him dizzy and drunk on the sensation. His hips were pulled back into Eddie’s and their skins slapped together wet with sweat, hot and messy. If it wasn’t because of how good it was, Eddie might have found it gross, Richie was just lost on it at that point.

“Shit- oh…that’s fucking good” sweat dripped down his forehead as well as his legs and back, the feeling of a hot body slamming against his, inside him, it was just the rawest, most inhibitory kind of pleasure. At some point when Eddie’s nails clawed on his hips Richie just couldn’t hold back the sounds. Not particularly loud, but vocal.

“Ah fuck, yeah like that!” Eddie was fast, banging mercilessly now that both were fully adjusted and it was driving him crazy. At some point Richie’s arms gave up and he had to lean on his forearms, hiding his head down between them while Eddie pounded his ass with a much more bigger amount of stamina than what Richie had left.

“Richie, oh fuck” Eddie moved to press his chest against his back and Richie could feel his breath hot on his hear, and then Eddie’s fist taking a handful of his hair, lifting his head up.

“Right there- ah! faster” pressure started to build up in both of them, his legs were shaking under the weight and Eddie felt the end getting closer, things get more desperate, more erratic. The unique feeling of electric arousal on his belly that left him out of breath, it was like if something were about to burn inside.  
Then it did, and he finally reached the point, his body went stiff and a guttural sound left him while he rides his orgasm, rocking his hips forward.  
Richie was limp under him, his knees had given up and he was laying there with his face now buried on the pillow below his arms, his hair comically messy over the pillow. Eddie still kept his eyes open but they couldn’t see anything as a hazy darkness suddenly covered his vision, something that happened when he was ran out of energy.  
He let go of Richie’s now wet locks, and rolled at his side out of breath.  
For a couple of minutes he managed to normalize his breathing and heart rate, his vision cleared and he looked besides hi,.

“Richie” a muffled sound came from the other man.

“Are you okay?”

“Fuck, that was…woah” he finally emerged from his pillow, and feeling like a new men apparently.

“You look fucked up”

“You just doggystyled me into the floor on my first time bottoming Eddie, I’m fucking destroyed”

Eddie giggled, then hugged Richie as a thank you.

“I love you”


End file.
